Running Away
by Teh Jessica
Summary: Well, this is kind of a Taiora. You see they are only 8 in this so it is more like a touch on puppy love or whatever. I think it is kind of cute. Tai runs away to Sora's house and they have a cute little kid conversation. Please tell me what you think


Running Away  
  
Jessica: I know this is short, but I think it is pretty cute. I kind of got this idea from another fic. Now do the disclaimer, TK.  
  
TK: Jessica doesn't own Digimon or the book "To Kill a Mockingbird." Harper Lee owns that. She got the basis for her fic from this book. But, she does own her Tai, Kari, and Wormon action figures. She also wants you to remember that Tai and Sora are only 8 in this story. Also in this fic Sora has an older brother. So much older in fact that you never see him in the series cause he went off to college. Now on with the fic!  
  
  
  
"You better go to bed now, Sora." My Mom said.  
  
"Okay." I said, as I slowly walked off to bed. I was 8 years old and I thought I should be able to stay up later than 8:00.  
  
When I got to my room, I got my pajamas on. As I turned off my light and made my way to my bed, I felt something weird under my feet. It was like it was alive. I quickly ran into my brother's room.  
  
"What are you doing in here, Sora? You should be in bed right now." Sometimes my Mom and brother can be so annoying. They always boss me around. Maybe I'd runaway so I wouldn't have to deal with them anymore.  
  
"I know, but I think there is a snake under my bed. I'm scared!"  
  
"A snake? Let me check."  
  
My brother grabbed a broom from the kitchen and walked into my room. He began poking around under my bed.  
  
"Did you get it?" I asked.  
  
"It's not an it. There's a person under there!" My brother said, surprising me.  
  
Suddenly a little boy about my age came out from under my bed. I noticed it to be my friend Tai Kamiya. He was the boy that told me that he was going to marry me a couple years ago. When we were all grown up, that is.  
  
"Um...hi." He said sheepishly.  
  
"Tai! What are you doing here?" My brother asked.  
  
"I ran away."  
  
"Ran away?" I asked.  
  
"We have to tell Mom." My brother said.  
  
Before Tai or I could say a word, my brother yelled out to my Mom. When she got to my room she was very surprised to see Tai.  
  
"Taichi, what are you doing here?" My Mom asked him.  
  
"Please don't send me back! If you do I will just run away again." Tai pleaded.  
  
"What? I'm going to call your mother to tell her that you are here. Maybe she'll let you spend the night if that will make you feel better."  
  
"Okay." Tai said, looking as if he was going to cry. A couple of years ago my brother would have kept this kind of thing a secret with the two of us. I don't understand why he changed so much lately. We were both pretty angry with my brother for telling my Mom.  
  
My Mom returned a few minutes later saying that after much pleading Tai's mom, she had allowed him to spend the night. Mom told us that it was late and that we should get to bed now. So, I went to my room and Tai slept in my brother's room.  
  
As I lay in bed trying to get to sleep, I wondered why Tai would have run away. It was kind of weird because I had actually thought of doing the same thing only minutes before.  
  
I must have been asleep for a while when I got shaken awake.  
  
"Can you move over, Sora?" I heard Tai say.  
  
"Don't stay mad with my brother, Tai. I think that he thought that he had to tell on you."  
  
"That's not it, Sora. I just wanted to sleep with you. Are you all awaked now?" (People don't think sick! They are only 8 years old. They are still at a very innocent age. They don't think about such things)!  
  
I moved over so he could crawl up on the bed beside me. "Why did you runned away?" I asked.  
  
"They never pay attention to me. I don't think they are interested in me anymore." Tai said.  
  
"I don't understand why."  
  
"They have the baby. Her name is Kari. She is 5. They always pay attention to her, but they never do to me anymore. I don't think they love me like the used too. They act like the want to spend all this time with me, but then they all spend their time with Kari." Tai explained.  
  
"I think I would be happy if my Mom and brother ignored me a little more. They never leave me alone." As, I said that I realized that my Mom and brother probably wouldn't have been able to get along with out me. Running away would have been a pretty stupid idea. "Maybe you aren't saying it right. Maybe your parents are just mean to you." I concluded.  
  
"No, they aren't mean to me. They always tell me that they love me and they buy me all kinds of stuff, but I don't know. Sora, let's get us a baby."  
  
"Where?" I asked  
  
"There is this man who lives on island and if you row a boat there you can order one." Tai said.  
  
"That isn't true. My Mom says that God drops them down the chimney."  
  
"That isn't so. You get babies from each other or something like that... But, there is a man too that has all these babies. He brings them to life somehow." Tai tried to explain.  
  
I told him that I imagined that this wasn't so and that they probably come from that big bird you see in all the pictures. Tai always had such a big imagination. He continued to go on and on about the man who breathed life into babies until he nearly talked himself to sleep and was slowly bringing me with him.  
  
"Tai?" I asked.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I think that I like you." I told him.  
  
"I like you too. Are you and me still gonna get married when we get all growned up?"  
  
"Oh course!" I giggled as I lightly kissed his cheek. Then we both drifted off to sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
  
Jessica: Yeah, I know it was short, but oh well. Please tell me what you thought of this fic! I love feedback!  



End file.
